


In Another Spiral...

by PixeledAtom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: Inspired by Final Fantasy Type-0's "In Another Spiral" alternate ending."The remaining radiance forges the wheel of creation and set it whirling anew.Is this wheel one of joy, or one of despair?Or perhaps..."





	1. 02:05 – A nightmare…

His eyes shot open and found himself breathing fast and covered in his own sweat. He let the covers roll down to his waist as he sat up on his bed then turned on the lamp on the bedside table. He brushed his hand through his damp turquoise hair then massaged his throbbing head to ease the pain. It took him a moment to clear up his head and return to his normal breathing pattern and with a heavy final sigh he finally felt stable again. He looked at his side when he felt the sheets move beside him and a woman with wavy blonde hair got off the covers and sat up beside him.

“Jihyun, did you have a nightmare?” her eyes were still half-opened as she asked and it didn’t look like she was completely awake by then.

“I think so,” he sighed. “Though I don’t remember what it was about.”

“Then that’s good,” she smiled at him then wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his arm. “Your beautiful mind should only remember good dreams.”

Just like that his mind was at peace once again. The silence was short-lived when his phone started ringing from an incoming call. He reached out for his phone on the bedside table and saw the name ‘Zen’ displayed on his phone.

“It’s 2am,” he mumbled.

“Maybe he dreamed about you having a nightmare,” she giggled as she looked over his shoulder. “Doesn’t he have those weird psychic dreams?”

“Perhaps,” then he pressed on the screen to accept the call and put it on loud speaker.

“Hello? V? Are you alright?” the man on the other line sounded restless.

“Yes, I’m alright. What made you call this late?”

“Ah, I’m sorry did I wake you up? I just had a bad dream with you in it. This is the first time that I don’t remember much of my dream but I felt so angry about it when I woke up so I thought about calling you to see if you’re okay,”

“He’s fine Zen, he just woke up from a nightmare though,” the woman replied.

“Oh? Is that Rika? Did I wake her up too? Ah, I’m sorry,”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” she spoke in a cheerful tone. “Do you think your nightmares are connected though? This is too much for a coincidence.”

“Maybe,” V replied. “Let’s talk about it later at the party.”

“Right, right. Sorry to disturb you both,” Zen apologized. “Then, goodnight, I’ll see you two at the party.”

The two of them bid Zen a goodnight and then hung up on the call. Rika went back under the sheets and V turned off the lights before following after her. He let her head rest on his arm and wrapped his arms around her. She buried herself in his embrace and smiled.

 

“Jihyun?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

“Rika?”

“Hm?”

“Whatever happens…I will always be by your side. I know you hide things from me sometimes. About how you’re feeling, about things that bother you, because you don’t want me to worry or you feel like you’re bothering me. Don’t think about it that way. I’m your other half, and you are mine. I want us to be whole. I want you to put your trust in me so we have to work together, alright?”

“Jihyun…” Rika hugged him tighter. “Was your nightmare about me?”

“Maybe, I don’t remember,” he gently brushed her hair and kissed her on the top of her head. “I know I said something like that before, but I thought you should hear it again.”

“I promise…I promise to let you in.”

“That’s all I ask of you,” he planted a kiss on her again then said, “Goodnight.”

They let silence fall between them and closed their eyes so they could both feel the warmth in each other’s embrace until they eventually fell asleep.


	2. 06:25 - To coffee shops and the future

She wrapped her fingers around the freshly-brewed cup of coffee that was sitting on her table. She had been staring at nothing for quite some time now and the brown eyes behind her glasses haven’t blinked since. A man with silvery-grey hair was sitting on the opposite side of the table and was looking at her curiously.

“Jaehee?” he called out her name but she didn’t seem to have heard him.

“That trust fund kid. He really broke her this time,” he sighed then reached out for her shoulder and gave her a little nudge to make her come back to her senses.

She jolted a little from her seat and her eyes blinked rapidly to adjust her sight. She didn’t notice the man in front of her immediately but when she did her eyes widened and felt her heart skip a beat.

“Zen!” her voice was louder than normal and it made Zen instinctively cover her mouth with his hand and placed a finger over his lips.

“Don’t be so loud,” he whispered. Shortly after, he removed his hand from her mouth then folded his arms across his chest and sat back properly.

“I called your name twice from the other table back there but the people were giving me weird looks so I moved here,” he sighed then continued. “Is he overworking you again?”

“Ah, you know Mr. Han,” she pulled up a fake smile. “But no I was thinking about something just now, I just don’t remember what it was about.”

“Oh, speaking of not remembering things, I had a dream last night.”

“One of your psychic dreams?” she sat up straight and listened to him intently.

“Yeah, except I don’t remember what it was about,”

“So it was just a normal dream?” she carefully took a sip from her scalding hot cup of coffee then he shook his head and said,

“No, I remember waking up feeling angry and alarmed then had the need to call V about it. When I called him he said he just woke up from some nightmare but he doesn’t remember what it was about. It could be just nothing but I don’t know. My psychic dreams have never failed me before.”

“I agree, the coincidence can’t simply be ignored. The success rate of your psychic dreams is high, but it could also be just anxiousness,” she replied. “The party is today after all and we haven’t organized one in two years.”

“Yeah, I do hope it’s just nerves,” he picked up his cup of coffee and drank from it.

“That reminds me, V and Rika are on their way to meet with Mr. Han at C&R, would you like to come along to talk with him?”

“Pass. I’ll just talk to V later at the party. I don’t want to let your devil of a boss ruin my day this early,” he chuckled. Hearing Zen laugh and his quip about her boss immediately put a smile on face.

“I should get going, I still need to work and take care of a few things even if today’s the party,” she stood up from her seat then picked up her thick binder from the table and then her cup of coffee.

“I’ll walk with you until we split ways,” Zen replied as he stood up from his seat. He took his shades, hanging from his leather jacket’s breast pocket then put it on before picking up his coffee.

Zen walked ahead of Jaehee and opened the door for her. As she passed through, she clutched onto her binder and pressed it against her chest with a small smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. Zen could only see her from behind at that point so she was relieved that he won’t be seeing her embarrassing smile. He buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked alongside Jaehee in the chilly morning breeze of the city.

“Are you ever going to quit your job?” he asked. “I feel like your life expectancy shortens the longer you stay there with your monster of a boss.”

“Well, I don’t intend to work there all my life,” she replied. “I just don’t know when I’d quit. I haven’t thought about what I could possibly do afterwards, I don’t exactly have the time to think about such things right now.”

“I’d ask you to work as my manager because I know you’d be able to take care of me well but I feel like it would be a step back for you from being the chief assistant in a multibillion dollar company to some semi-successful musical actor,” he chuckled. “Well at least I’m extremely handsome and talented unlike that trust fund kid.”

“I wouldn’t argue with that,” she smiled. “I’d quit my job in a heartbeat if you asked me to be your manager,” she meant for it to be a joke but behind her laugh she was actually serious about it.

“If you say things like that I’ll really try to steal you away from your boss. You’re the princess locked in a tower being worked to death by Jumin the evil dragon and I’ll be your knight in shining armour coming to save you,” he laughed.

“That’s an interesting way to put it,” she smiled, trying her best to keep all her emotions in. “But I don’t think I’m ready for a responsibility like that. I’m ultimately just a fan and I fear I might not be able to enjoy your work the same way as I do right now,”

She was certain she’d do a good job at being Zen’s manager and it would be a job she’d actually love doing. But she was afraid of her not being able to control her emotions if she was easily affected by the little things that Zen would carelessly say. An actor like Zen belongs to his fans. She was lucky enough to be able to have a close connection with him through the RFA; anything more than that would be ultimately selfish.

“Hmm, you do have a point, I guess it won’t be as fun as I think it would be,” he replied. “Well, for now I’ll have you seated in the best seat in the house in every performance you can get to,”

“You mustn’t! What will people say if they find out you’re giving away the best seat to the same woman in your performances?”

“I’ll just say you’re my cousin then.”

“No, I don’t want to be known as your cousin or any family member,” her reason was personal and she didn’t want him to know what it was so she tried to be reasonable and told him, “People will try to get to me to get to you.”

“Oh, you’re right, the second best seat then?”

“No that’s too suspicious as well.”

“Third?”

“You really don’t have to do anything for me, seeing you perform on stage is reward enough.”

“Ah, but it’s the least your knight in shining armour can do with your evil dragon of a boss and his furball dragonling hanging around you every time.”

Jaehee laughed at the picture that Zen painted in her mind. He was surprised to see her laugh like that he couldn’t help but smile a little at what he just witnessed.

“Seriously Jaehee, it’s alright. If my performances make your job feel a little bit less like hell then I want you to see me perform my heart out on stage,” the idea of it made Zen chuckle and say, “I feel like I reached a new level of narcissism now that I’m offering myself as a gift to someone. I’m a bit embarrassed now. And you’re rejecting me too so it’s seriously hurting my ego,” he smiled.

“N-no! That’s not my intention!” Jaehee looked at him with concern in her eyes. “I-I’ll do it. I’ll accept your gift.”

“That’s the spirit!” he wrapped his arm around her with a smile and pulled her in for a brief hug before letting her go. At that moment she wished Jumin did not ask her to cut his hair off so she could hide her embarrassment from Zen.

 “So, you really have no plans for the future yet?” Zen asked.

“Well…” she thought about it for a moment. “There is one thing.”

“Oh, that’s good! What is it?”

“…a coffee shop,” she replied. “I want to have my own coffee shop. I’ve never really thought about it before but…I think that’s what I want.”

“That’s good! Everyone loves coffee so it’s good business. I’m sure you’d do great in anything you do.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at him.

“It’s fine, I don’t think I said anything remarkable.”

Zen hung his arm over Jaehee’s shoulder and having him so close to her again was getting too much for her heart. He then raised his coffee cup towards her and said,

“To coffee shops and to the future,” he smiled. Jaehee was stunned for a moment but eventually she raised her coffee cup towards his and with a smile she said,

“To coffee shops and to the future.”


End file.
